<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you make this place feel like home by emilia_kaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561933">you make this place feel like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa'>emilia_kaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Lithuania - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, When We're Old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the reasons<br/>I want you to know<br/>You make this place feel like home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Bates/Madison Chock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you make this place feel like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic nr 4! Song: 'When we're old' by Ieva Zasimauskaite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I'll never forget</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That day, the first time we met</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We've come a long way since then</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'd do it all again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You packed everything?” Madi asked from her spot on the coach, looking up from her phone and at a man sitting by the table, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him “Helloooo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mh yes yes.” Evan muttered, narrowing his eyes, completely caught up in what she was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madi rolled her eyes, not surprised at all, and she put her phone down before quietly going to the bedroom where their suitcases were, packed and ready for an early flight to Korea they had the next day. She quickly checked if she had packed her costume and all the necessities, and then opened Evan’s suitcase, briefly looking through his stuff. She hummed quietly before adding two more pair of socks and one particularly warm sweater. It wasn’t like they were really needed, but she knew that he would like it, and tease her a little bit about acting like his mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came back to the living room, only to see Evan typing something quickly, expression set in deep focus, and she smiled to herself. There was something so calm about evenings like that, both of them doing their things, but never too far away from each other. Some people had used to doubt that it could really work out, skating together, living together, tying those two worlds so tightly; but after so many years Madi couldn’t say even one bad things about their routine, about their everyday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These are the reasons</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You make this place feel like home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were some things that were a bit annoying, sometimes. Like the fact he didn’t listen to her sometimes, too caught up in whatever he was doing and deaf to the world, or how he always forgot to put lids in the right place. Or sometimes he was snoring, especially after a tiring day, but she had learned that all she had to do was to pet his hair for a moment and he would be quiet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said something?” Evan asked suddenly, turning to look at her, and she grinned, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Finish your thing so we can go sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yes, I’m sorry it’s taking a bit more I thought, don’t wait on me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good.” she said, picking her phone up again “Need to text mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, a bit sheepish, before turning back to his laptop, typing faster than before as if he didn’t want to make her wait for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what comes our way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like you're here to stay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You were there right from the start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And let me inside your heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madi wondered how they were going to do in Korea. She knew they were strong this season, maybe stronger than ever, but she also couldn’t stop her stomach from churning anxiously when she remembered the last time being there, and helpless tears of disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were going to do good now, she was sure of it. So when Evan finally closed his laptop and made his way to her, she gave him the widest of smiles, feeling calm and happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally.” she chuckled, only a bit teasingly, and he scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just giving you time to go through my luggage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had to do some slight changes.” she said, shrugging, and he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did.” he said, kissing her forehead, and everything was quiet and calm, and just theirs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right from our very first kiss</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it'll end up like this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not afraid to grow old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I have your hand to hold</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>